A semiconductor material has a maximum field strength that it can withstand before the field starts ripping electrons from atoms, thereby causing breakdown in which the material becomes conducting, possibly causing permanent damage.
The fabrication of doped regions to form a semiconductor device varies the way field gradients occur within the material, and can vary breakdown voltages.
It is highly desirable to reduce the reduction in breakdown voltage that occurs.